


[ART] Here with You

by Artmetica



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Tony wakes up to a pleasant view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Here with You

**Author's Note:**

> **[Tumblr](http://malaikat.tumblr.com/post/50418481189)** | **[deviantArt](http://nasyu.deviantart.com/art/Here-with-You-371598204)**
> 
> Click the pic below for larger resolution
> 
>  

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/246555/original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** :
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Graphire4, Adobe Photoshop CS3
>   * **Textures** :  
> [Fabric](http://fav.me/d2kdult) | Photoshop default textures (modified) 
>   * **Brushes & Shape**:  
> [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset), [My arc reactor custom shape](http://www.mediafire.com/?t503u5g0eg2615a), Photoshop default brush (#3 soft round pressure size) 
> 



End file.
